1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a connector assembly for converting between parallel signals and serial signals.
2. Description of Related Art
A computer usually comprises computer case and a motherboard mounted inside the computer case. A front panel of the computer usually comprises buttons or interfaces that need to be electrically connected to the motherboard. In one example, there are a plurality of cables for transmitting multiple parallel signals between the front panel and the motherboard. The cables occupy a lot of space in the computer chassis which influences the heat dissipation of the computer.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a connector assembly for converting between parallel signals and serial signals that can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.